KurtyCat
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: We all know Blaine is a Katy-Cat from his katy perry obsession, but when Kurt and he are caught in an awkward situation, will that change? My first stories, a fluffy little one shot! Warblers are mentioned, slight humor! x


**Hola! This is my first ever story so you know wish me luck and let me know what you think of it! It's going to be a Klaine story because...well they're amazing! Most of my stories are liable to be Kurt, Blaine or Klaine related, but I also love Kurtcedes so that may be a cute little one shot and how can I forget? The Warblers will defiantly have a few stories. I'm planning on writing quite often because I am forcing myself to dedicate to something for once in my life! Sorry for the huge paragraph, I'll let you read the story now. I do own Glee! LOL JK Ryan Murphy won't sell it to me .**

'In another liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife, I would make you staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!' Blaine was singing at full volume as Kurt walked by his dorm. Kurt knocked and after no reply he opened the door, presuming Blaine couldn't hear him over the stereo. What he did not expect to see was his best friend dancing around his room in sweatpants, no shirt and still slightly wet from the shower. Blaine turned around to see Kurt staring at him and he quickly shut up, seeming more embarrassed about his singing that the fact that he was half naked.

_Oh my god! Blaine is shirtless! Don't hyperventilate Hummel, but how can I not? Look at his abs! God, pull yourself together Kurt, he doesn't like you like that, get over him._

"Errm hey Kurt! Will you help me convince the Warblers to sing this song? It's amazing!" Blaine smiled at his best friend.

"Blaine. Do you not think that you have done enough Katy Perry songs? I mean, why not suggest some GaGa or songs from RENT or even better, we could perform an all male show of Wicked!" Kurt said sarcastically. "Wes will bang you with his gavel!" Blaine gave a suggestive smirk at Kurt and watched the blush creep up the taller boys cheeks. "You know what I mean you vulgar boy! You won't be making innuendo's when you have been hit OVER THE HEAD with the gavel of doom."

"You called?" Wes popped his head around the door to see a half naked Blaine and a very red Kurt sitting on Blaine's bed. Wes came to the conclusion that he should start knocking. "OHMIGODYOUGUYS I'M SORRY!" he said hurriedly, eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion. Realising what they both looked like, but by then Wes had run out of the room.

"Well that was highly embarrassing!"Kurt said growing impossibly redder. Blaine just laughed and started doing the awkward turtle gesture. "Anderson! I highly doubt that awkward turtles are going to help us in this situation, you are aware that Wes just thought we were..."

"So what?" Blaine asked. Kurt's heart jumped into his throat. _Could he be suggesting...? _ "I mean it's Wes, he has been spreading rumours about us ever since you transferred, you know everyone id bored of him now, no-one will listen to him!" Blaine giggled, as did Kurt, but it was a nervous laughter trying not show the disappointment on his face. Kurt had been telling himself for weeks that they're only, and only ever will be friends, but then Blaine goes and ruins it through no fault of his own.

The next song blasted from Blaine's IPod speakers. Not one that neither Kurt or Blaine particularly wanted on at this present, still slightly awkward time. Well this was about to make it worse.

'**I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock...**

It was Blaine's turn to go red this time as Kurt gave him a look that said 'I am judging you.'

"OH MY GOD HE'S RIGHT!"

Blaine and Kurt turned around to see a very surprised, slightly shocked, slightly awkward David standing at the door of Blaine's dorm room.

"Is he?"

"Let me see!"

"You owe me $20!"

Kurt buried his head into Blaine's pillow in embarrassment as the Warblers all crowded at the door, 'Peacock' still playing in the background. Blaine was stuttering, trying to find a way of telling them they had got it wrong, but he wasn't heard over the commotion.

"How did it happen?"

"Did Blaine come to his senses?"

"Why is there a song about a peacock? Why not a chicken or a mongoose?"

"SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted, eyeing Blaine as if to say 'get a shirt on', so Blaine pulled on his Dalton hoodie. "Nothings going on, Wes just his gavel in a twist! As for the music, well you should know Blaine by now, he's a bit of a Katy-Cat, so shows over folks! Oh and give that guy his $20 back!" Kurt looked flushed, but the Warblers slowly started shuffling away from the door, heads hanging.

Kurt turned back to Blaine in a huff, to be met in a searing kiss.

_What the hell! Blaine freakin' Anderson is kissing me! SHUT UP AND KISS BACK!_

And that's exactly what he did, they stayed like that for a good 3 minutes, just exploring each others mouths, until Blaine pulled back with a sigh.

"I may be a Katy-Cat, but I'm a bigger Kurty-Cat." He said shyly.

"That is the tackiest, cutest, most adorable thing anyone has ever said to me!" Kurt said with a chuckle. "I really like you Blaine, I always have, but I need to go and tell that guy to give his mate the $20."

**As my first story I thought I would do a little fluffy one-shot, but still stick your reviews where I like 'em ;) I will start writing chaptered stories soon **


End file.
